May be some day
by Bayuya
Summary: This story is about my Ocs and how they live.


**I do not own HTF but I do own my Ocs Ansom, Araya, Quiki, Misery, Sorrow, Bious, Nonra, Naoi, Ari, Ai, and Ayumi. **

**Herer is the story**

** .XOX.**

Ansom was sitting in his classroom doing math " Ok class can any one tell me whats 3+6 +7 +10 +4- 5= ?" his teacher asked with a smile as she put it down so every one could see it Ansom was about to say the answer but some one walked in to the class.

" Is some one by the name Ansom Anoata in this class" a green and pink female cat asked looking around the room "yes Ms. Lszy hes on the seat at your right" the teacher said with a smile on her face "Oh hellow Ansom my name is Ms. Iszy Goldben and I want to talk to you in my office". Ansom looked at her "Is this about me being bisexual?" he asked and every one in the class looked shocked to now this and some even started to laught at Ansom and make fun of him he just didn't pay them any attention .

Ms. Iszy looked shocked at Ansom would just come out and said that in front of every one and wasn't worry or shy about it " N-Now Ansom I would be more h-happy if we could talk about this in m-my office" she said Ansom just got up and walk with her to her office when they got their she unlocked her door and asked Ansom to take a sit wich he did and she closed her door.

"Ansom I now this is a hard time for you to at meet you are bisexual and-" Ms. Iszy was cut off by Ansom how started to talk " Ms. Iszy the only thing I have to worry about is my father hurting my family and protecting my baby sister Araya" he said with a frown on his face getting angry at his time was being taken away from him he looked at the colck and it said 2:43 P.M he frowned in 3 more minuse he would have to go home even if he didn't like home becuse of his father he really wanted to see his baby sister Araya so he could try and teach her some new things he leared in school.

"Now Ansom would you talk to me about why you don't like your father and why is it bad when his home?" Ms. Iszy asked and give Ansom a look at said you can tell me any thing and I well help. " Sorry Ms. Iszy but I really have to get back to my class before its time to go home because if Im late Araya will get worried...have a nice day" Ansom stated to walk to the door " Ansom wait is ther any thing that your father is doing to yo-" Ms. Iszy was cut off by Ansom closing the door.

Ansom with back to his class and soon they all had to go home he got his homework and and back bag and walked out the door but not before some bullies walk up to him "So Ansom we hered you were a fag... at less at explains why you sound like a woman" one of them said as Ansom keep walking he all ready knew at it was tree of them the biges one was neamed Hiza Rali he was a black weezle with brown eyes and a yellow tail " Hiza Im bisexual but you wouldn't now the diffece now would you dummass?" Ansom said in a deep voice at made him shound even more like a woman " Hiza that kick this guys ass!" one of the bullies yell angery "Hay wait if we kick his ass wont it look like were betting up a girl?" they asked but before Hiza could say any thing Ansom kicked his legs out from under him and he fell to the ground .

Ansom puched one of them in the face and kicked the other in the gut all tree of them were on the ground now they looked up at Ansom hows eyes were glowing a icey blue and quills were sticking up a little as he looked at them angery "NOW LISTIN HERE IF ANY OF YOU TRY AND FOLLOW ME AGINE!...thats just say I won't be crying at your funeral" he said and walked away as the boys got up and ran home crying Ansom got to his home an hour late.

Araya was waiting for him outside and when she saw him she smiled and jumped on him "Ansom Araya was scaried you got hurt!" Araya said as she hugged here older bother how smiled at her and kissed her on the head. Misery and Sorrow walked out "So Ansom I see that you bet up those boys that wanted to fight you" they both said that the same time and smiled "So you to saw the fight?" he asked looking at them they both nodded " We saw it with out even being their" they both said with smiles did you two use your magic he asked and they both nodded agine with smiles.

"Mistery and Sorrow oh must blow up the food they cooked Ansom!" Araya said happy " Ok so we forgot some things in the cook book but we tried" they said looking at Araya with Smiles "YOU LITTLE SHITS GET IN THIS HOUSE AND CLOSE THAT DOOR" Bious yelled that them Araya frown and put her head on Ansom's shoulder as he carried her in side and give his father a angery look " Araya is your bother her yet?" a little girl asked "Yup Nonra Ansom's here!" Araya yelled happy but quited down when her father Biuos give her a creepy look with his glowing red eyes.

"Father will you just stop Araya isn't hurting any one!" Ansom yelled at his father how got up from his seat that he was sitting in and walk over to Ansom how put Araya down and she ran up stairs were her friend Nonra was with Naoi Nonra's sister how came over to play.

They were whiching what was going on down stairts with Ansom and his dad "Nonra I think we should go home " Naoi said how looked worried "No its ok Naoi Im sure they won't start fighting" Nonra said looking at her older sister how keep looking down at Ansom and his father.

"Father are you really going to do this in front of Araya's friends?" Ansom asked looking at his father how looked at the girls and back at Ansom " Your lucky that their's people here fag boy" his father said and with back to his seat after giving Araya's firends one more look.

" Ansom honey can you help me cook I would ask Misery and Sorrow to help too but after they oh must blow up the house they don't want to cook any more" Quiki said smiling at her kids and husband how just looked at her like he wanted to kill her for being lounder then the TV. Quiki had to be on her tose around her husband he would must likey slap her for any thing at got him angery he even slapped her for walking in front of the TV when she was cleaning and Ansom and him got in to a fight and Misery and Sorrow helped him but they still got very hurt and didn't win Quiki and Araya had to talk cear of them for a week.

"Yes mother I will be right their" Ansom said with a smile and walked up stairts with Misery and Sorrow how got up the stairs before him by justing magic and were all ready in the hall up stairts next to Araya's room Quiki went back in the kitchen and and waited for Ansom as she started to cut up some carrots and put them in a pot.

"Ansom Araya saw a bug to bay" Araya said as she was holding on to Ansom how kissed her on her head and smiled that her " Oh so what color was the bug you saw?" he asked as he laied on her bed that was just some blanks on the frool and a piollow with a ligth blue tedy bear with a green bow Araya laied on Ansom's back " It was black!" she said very happy and her friends smiled at her as they were talking it was soon time for Ansom to go back down stairts and help his mother cook and Nonra and her sister had to go home.

When the food was done very on was at the table even Bious and no one was happy about that they all seat down at the table eating carrot soup " Ansom how was your day at school" Quiki asked looking at Ansom with a smile "Ok" he answered back as he ate slowly " Ansom" Araya said looking worried at him and he looked at her " Whats worng Araya" he asked looking at her worried " Araya bit her thoung" she said and Ansom got up and looked at Araya's thoung.

" How the hell did she bit her thoug you not even have to bit when you eat carrot soup fuckin retarded bich" Bious said and Ansom looked at him angery with glowing eyes " "Shut up your the one how got her this way!" Ansom yelled at his father how got up from is seat and walked over to Ansom "you now what Im really getting sick and tried of your fuckin mought fag" Bious said as he was about to punch Ansom but the door bell rung " Araya will get it" Araya yelled as she ran to the front door and Ansom pushed pass his father and followed Araya how forgot how to unlock the door and Ansom patted her on the head and showed her but not before yelling hows their to the person on the other side of the door.

"Its your father firend Faoiat!" Ansom frowned he didn't like his father's friends becauses they were rude and assholes his father even lets them stay at their house for as long as they want one time one of his father's friends said the worng thing about him his sisthers and mother and thats just say Ansom had to put him back in his place and he didn't see that guy for 32 weeks.

Ansom's just walked away from the door and looked at the colck it said 8:52 P.M. now his father's friends knew better its late and people have to go to school and work and you can't come at peoples houses late at night people are trying to sleep. " Fag boy open the door for Faoiat!" Bious yelled at him and Ansom give him the finger and grabed Araya's head and walked up stairts before his dad could say any thing or start any thing.

So how was this capter I hope you liked it!


End file.
